


Mini-Fridge

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Sherlock something new. Written for thegameison_sh challenge at LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to note. If you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

As oblivious as Sherlock could be on occasion, he was always quick to notice when something seemed 'different'. It could be a book moved from one shelf to the other, an otherwise viable experiment tossed into the bin ("John I was using that!" "Why were you playing marbles with kidney stones?" "Because what else was I do do with them?").

Going into the kitchen and in search of the ever elusive flat-mate and magic tea when he all but tripped over some new additions to the kitchen. First were four colourful bins with bio-hazard sticker and labels marking them as clinical, cytotoxic, general and sharps all written in John's hand, with a smiley faces drawn underneath. He opened the fridge to find all his experiments gone and replaced with proper edibles. He was about to shout John's name when the other mane came into the room.

"I see you found your present then?" He asked.

"What did you do with my..."

"Several pints of blood, the tongue, and something in a Tupperware container that I shall not mention?" John asked. "Any body parts that were viable are in the mini fridge right there." He said, pointing to the small, black, dorm-style model. "Anything that seemed off I chucked."

"John, those were important, vital..." He began.

"Waste materiel." John interrupted him. "Told you, I didn't chuck everything. Both Mrs. Hudson and I thought it'd be better if you had your own fridge for anything that required storage. She and I went halves on the unit." He started making tea. "Molly stopped off with the disposal bins. She had some extras from Bart's supply. It'll make things easier when she comes over to collect things when you're done with them."

"And why is spectre of Molly Hooper darkening my door?" Sherlock asked, still put out by the change in the kitchen.

" _Our door_ " John corrected and continued "Because ultimately it's her job on the line every time an organ or two leaves Bart's. It's easier to leave the disposal to her." John said, putting the mug of tea into Sherlock's hand. "And if I want her to help me with any cleaning I will. Besides, I think right now she could use a friend or two. Jealous that she doesn't have her crush on you any more?" There may have been a wicked grin at the last bit.

Ignoring the last jibe Sherlock took a sip f his tea. It was over-seeped by three seconds, but the barest taste of honey made up for it. "Why go through all this bother. You know I probably won't adhere to these boring disposal procedures?" Sherlock questioned.

"Maybe it's for my own safety and piece of mind." He sipped his own tea. "Partly because I wanted to."

Sherlock didn't respond. He knew that somewhere in the back of his hard drive there must have been a time when someone had done something for him, expecting nothing in return. However that was long since deleted and forgotten.

"Thank you." he said, noting that the smile on John's face was worth the social nicety. It was a new feeling to have, and not wholly unpleasant either.


End file.
